This invention relates to improvements in filter bag housings, and more particularly to an improved clamp for containing filter bags in a secure position in a bag housing while at the same time facilitating quick removal of the clamp and filter bag to enable replacement of the bag.
Filter bag housings are well-known in industrial applications, being usable primarily for filtering particulate matter from air and other gases which become contaminated in industrial processes. Such bag housings are typically of vary large construction, and contain a considerable number of filter bags for handling large volumes of air flow. The filter bags are typically made from cloth or other mesh material of sufficiently fine weave to entrap particulate matter while permitting the flow of gases therethrough, and they require frequent cleaning in contaminated industrial atmospheres. Because such bags are made from fabric material they require periodic replacement, for they are subjected to significant stresses during their operational life.
Such bags are usually contained in large housings, and are mounted in baffle plates which separate the interior of these housings into two compartments. The bags are suspended through these baffle plates into a collection compartment, and contaminated air or gas is admitted into this compartment from some industrial source. The bags typically have a top opening which accesses a second compartment, and the filtered air or gas is removed from this compartment after it has flowed through the fabric material of the bags. The bags are periodically shaken by mechanical or other means, which shaking removes the collected particulate matter from their external surfaces, but after a period of extended use the bags may become broken and require replacement.
When replacement becomes necessary the filter bag housing must be shut down from operation, and a maintenance person enters the upper compartment to remove the damaged filter bag. It is necessary to accomplish this maintenance in as short a time period as possible, for discontinuing the operation of the filter bag housing frequently means closing an industrial process while the maintenance is accomplished.
Therefore there is a need for providing a mechanism for enabling quick replacement of the bags in such a filter bag housing. The present invention solves this need by providing a bag clamping mechanism which is quickly removable for replacement of the bag, while at the same time providing a secure holding mechanism for containing the bag in operation, and without disturbing the sealing required between the bag and the housing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter bag clamping mechanism which is readily removable for bag replacement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bag clamping mechanism which is simple and inexpensive to construct and which may be removed and attached without the need for tools of any type.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bag clamping mechanism which maintains a sealing relationship between the bag and its housing during operation.